The Future
by dreamerchaos
Summary: Long ago the Decepticons were victorious, the Autobots merely a small dissenting group as the mighty Decepticons fought for rule over the tyranny of Cybertron's Golden Age. StarscreamxPerceptor. STICKY.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic: Future (1/3)**_  
Title: The Future...(1/?)  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.  
Summary: Sequel to my StarscreamxPerceptor drabble 'Home'.  
My thanks go out to nova_myth, for our wonderful conversations about this drabble, and for inspiring me to continue. My thanks to kirin_saga, for being the first to point out that a continuation would not only be desired, but greatly anticipated. X3  
Any and all mistakes are mine.

Link to the post hosting the Home drabble: http . // community . livejournal . com / transficsation / 244998 . html # cutid1 (Note: take out the spaces)

6666666666666666

"Perceptor Must Carry A Sparkling Soon, Starscream."

"Would you cease to bother me!" Starscream snarled in Shockwave's direction. "Your nagging is going to blow my audio receptors!"

Shockwave refused to be cowed by the irate Seeker, standing firmly in the mech's path. Not allowing the Seeker to leave the sanctuary of his private labs; a simple revisit to discuss Perceptor's medical scans and results now coming down to a standoff between the much larger violet mech and the slimmer red, white, and cobalt Seeker.

The single yellow optic bores down into his optics, Shockwave gripping a data pad in his hand. "This Can Not Wait. He _Must_ Carry."

"This isn't a breeding factory." Starscream refuses to submit to the mech's insistence. "The more sparklings, the better; I get it! Especially after all the mechs lost during the War. But you're being a little bit disturbing about this, hmm? It isn't as simple as forcing every available mech or femme to carry."

"This Is Different."

"This is my pet. _Mine_!" Starscream cuts in. "And I will not stand here and listen to your harping. You insult me and your reputation by wasting my time with this drivel."

_"Starscream-"_

But Starscream is on a role, continuing his tirade. "And do you have any how long it's taken for Perceptor to gain a little bit of trust? After how many meta-cycles? How I don't have to worry about him dashing from the room, nor instructing my Trine mates to keep their optics alert when the microscope has fled from my estate **yet again**? By Unicron! I'm just beginning to start the courtship process-"

'And you have no idea how long that has taken with all of the close calls of nearly having a knee imbedded into to my crotch plating! And the first time that I held him! I thought his shriek would shatter my audio receptors. I would be willing to bet credits that he's stainless if he wasn't swooning into my embrace after finally wrestling him into my arms.'

"We haven't so much as gone beyond a kiss-"

"STARSCREAM!"

"What!?"

It is probably the first time that Starscream has ever worried that the mech is going to smash the data pad through his face. Perhaps the mech has been spending too much time around Megatron's pet medic. "This Can Not Be Avoided!" Shockwave insisted with low indignant fury.

"It is too soon to insist upon such a thing." Starscream argues further. "You and I both know how long it would take for him to recover from the surgical procedure to introduce a reproduction chamber-"

"He Is Already Carrying A Reproduction Chamber."

That sentence freezes Starscream's tirade.

"What did you just say?"

Shockwave's optic pulses bright. "He Is Already Carrying A Chamber. Possible Origin: Your Pet Previously Bonded. Reasons: Unimportant. For Now, Only The Results Of My Scans Matter."

Starscream is thrown by the news. He is dangerously close to wobbling on his pedes, not anticipating that sort of news.

Certainly, a small population of pets has been found to already house a reproduction chamber inside their torsos, but that population is slim at best. A majority had the chambers introduced well before the War, when they eagerly anticipated a future with a beloved bondmate, envisioning the bond and a sparkling that would symbolize their unity.

What other secrets was Perceptor hiding?

"The Make And Structure Of The Chamber Is Unique." Shockwave continued doggedly. "I Reran The Tests Several Times To Make Certain."

"And?"

"The Makeup Of The Chamber Provides Optimal Nourishment and Protection For A Future Sparkling." Shockwave informs, allowing the Seeker to process his words. "The Energon Flow Is Highly Enriched, More Than Any Other Reproduction Chamber I Have Ever Studied."

"That's nice and well." Starscream admits darkly. "A sated and intact sparkling is anything that a mech can hope for."

"This Is Not The Only Reason Why I Insist That Your Pet Must Carry."

"Well, get to it, then!"

Shockwave ignores Starscream's rising temper.

"Based On My Results, I Can Conclude That Perceptor Can, And Will, Bear A Sparkling That Will Have Optimization And Formatting Potential That Has Not Been Witnessed Since Before The War."

"...And by this you mean?"

Starscream had his own theory, but found that words escaped. Throat dry, unwilling and unable to believe the possibility.

'You can't possibly mean...'

"Starscream." Shockwave's optic burns bright with the fever of a scientist devoted to the prospect of his findings. "Perceptor's Sparkling Will Be Capable of Future Optimization Into A Prime."

6666666666666666

The roar of laughter that rises from a flooded bar room filled with mechs and femmes sharing high spirits and high grade does not drown out the impact of Starscream's words. Pockets of mechs hide the party of three Seekers in an unobtrusive corner, the blue Seeker and his black and purple mate summoned a joor ago to meet with their Trine leader.

Skywarp hides his face in his hands, shaking from mirth.

"It's not funny!" Starscream snarls.

Thundercracker is nowhere near as rude as his mate, optics merely blinking in mute surprise. "Well...I imagined it was all quite a shock." He finally states, watching his Trine leader sprawl defeated across the bar table, bemoaning into the depths of his high-grade.

"This is some sort of petty revenge, isn't it?" Starscream mutters, swigging back a long draught of energon. "For every nasty thought and crude comment I've ever made towards that fragging mech."

"Who?" Skyward giggled behind his hands. "Shockwave or Megatron?"

"I think he means Shockwave." Thundercracker calmly informs the dark Seeker.

"Soooo..." Skywarp purrs, fingertips rubbing designs into the tabletop, raising his voice to be heard over the loud din of the bar patrons that fill the cramped bar. "When should we be expecting a little Seeker?" He teases.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Starscream mutters under his breath.

"Who says the sparkling will be a Seeker?" Thundercracker asks, attention focused on his mate.

"Oh come on!" Skywarp barks, appeared a face of hurt. "With Starscream as his Sire, and us to keep the little devil company while Perceptor is carrying, what else could the sparkling be?"

Starscream groans in horror, CPU springing forth the worse possible scenarios. Frag, what if the little brat developed warping techniques? "A miniature version of Skywarp.." He bemoans in terror.

"It won't be so bad." Thundercracker calmly assures his leader, arms folded over his chest, ignoring the full flask of high-grade, unlike his companions who are trying to drown themselves in energon. "You'll have me to help keep an optic online for the kid. After all, if I can handle Skywarp, a sparkling won't be any more trouble." He offers in support.

"Hey!"

"Wonderful." Starscream savagely bites around the single word.

"Those sort of words hurt, Thundercracker!" Skywarp whines, clinging to the blue Seeker's arm, optics glassy from high-grade. "Can't hold that kind of stuff in. Bad for the system." He slurs. "What other secrets are you keeping from me?"

"I'm sorry, Skywarp." Thundercracker apologizes dryly, face blank. "I've been lying to you this entire time. During the last vorn I've been Ramjet's love slave."

Skywarp's squawk, "You liar!" is lost; a loud bellow of greeting catches the Trine's attention from the bar entryway.

"Well, well! There he is. Starscream!"

"Blitzwing?" Thundercracker is surprised to see the triple-changer, more so when his partner Astrotrain ventures into the bar and follows his companion towards their table.

"Did you just get back from patrol?" Skywarp asks, grinning in greeting towards the triple-changers, not noticing when Blitzwing swipes one of his full flasks of high-grade while Astrotrain keeps the Seeker occupied.

"Heard the news." Blitzwing takes a sip, savoring the burn of high-grade. He claps a hand on Starscream's shoulder. "Congratulations. The entire Seeker community is abuzz."

Starscream's pump feels as if it's been dropped onto the floor. "What are you talking about?" He demands, trying to appear unaffected by the mech's congratulations.

"On your little pet Perceptor, and the fact that your sparkling-to-be is already famous."

"WHAT!"

"Where did you hear this?" Thundercracker intercedes, calmly rescuing Starscream's drink before it is smacking off the table.

Blitzwing grins. "The Coneheads. Who heard it from the Constructicons. Who heard it from the Cassettes-"

"Those little glitches!!" Starscream growls. "Shockwave can't keep his vocal component silenced when Soundwave is around."

"Not as if you were discrete through your conversation with Shockwave!" A voice yells from the safety of the thick crowd.

"Who said that!" Starscream's head whips around, trying to locate the speaker. "Swindle! If that's you, I'll tear your head off your shoulders struts!"

"You and what army!"

"Not even an orn since Shockwave shared the news, and half of Cybertron is sharing the gossip." Astrotrain quips in dry humor, curious to see whether the Seeker will make due of his threat.

"I heard Megatron is cutting his conference in Kaon short, and plans to head back and meet with Shockwave and Soundwave to discuss Perceptor and what needs to be done to ensure the safety and comfort of your pet and sparkling." Blitzwing delights in the horrified look on Starscream's face.

"M-Megatron..." Skywarp whimpers. Even he feels pity for his leader, knowing that Lord Megatron would be the last mech on the planet that Starscream would wish to know about his predicament. The tyrant would never let the Seeker live it down.

"Heard the Constructicons will begin work on re-designing your estate and quarters to properly befit a sparkling, courtesy of Soundwave's orders." From somewhere within the vast room a second Stunticon adds the latest bit of gossip, much to Starscream's obvious dismay.

Thundercracker moans, rubbing his fingers against his helm, developing a terrible headache. "The Constructicons on the estate." Those maniacs will have a field day terrorizing the Seekers. They'll have to go through greater efforts to keep Perceptor out of their way. The last thing that they need is the microscope becoming agitated while dealing with the mess and chaos that follows those mechs.

"You don't look too disturbed by the latest news." Skywarp points out, noting Blitzwing's smug expression. "You'll have to share part of the estate with them, too."

"Why would I be?" The triple-changer asks. "I'm already handling bets about the sparkling's schematics and paint work."

"And Swindle hasn't gotten a piece of the betting pool yet?"

"He's holding the pool on whether the sparkling is going to be a mech or femme, or any other special qualities." Blitzwing grins.

"Heard that the Combaticons placed a bet with Swindle that the sparkling is going to be part of a gestalt."

Starscream's helm thumps onto the table, repeatedly smacking his forehead against the thick metal.

6666666666666666

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic: Future (2/3)**_  
Title: The Future...(2/3)  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.  
Summary: Sequel to my StarscreamxPerceptor drabble 'Home'.  
My thanks go out to nova_myth, for our wonderful conversations about this drabble, and for inspiring me to continue. My thanks to kirin_saga, for being the first to point out that a continuation would not only be desired, but greatly anticipated. X3  
Any and all mistakes are mine.  
WARNING: Plug and Play! Fair warning. The whole business with ports and spikes.

I'm going to use the same glossary as nova_myth's for certain terms. Thank goodness for the glossary! I can never seem to remember any of this:

Klik = 1.2 minutes  
Breem = 8 minutes  
Joor = 1 hour  
Orn = 1 day  
Meta-cycle = 13 months - 1 year - 400 orns  
Vorn = 83 years

6666666666666666

"When were you planning to share your little secret? Within the next vorn or two?"

Inside the lush chamber, walls mounted with invaluable artwork and meticulously arranged furniture, two mechs sat in the center, bent over an object in the center of the ornate table. They sit up straight in their seats when the Seeker bursts into the room.

Perceptor flinches, his back turned towards the Seeker; sensing the wave of anger curling against his back. Across from him, Red Alert's optics widen comically, shoulders lowering as he hides his face from the evident fury painted across the Trine leader's face. Between them, a mess of colored chips is laid out across the table, the microscope in the process of showing the red and white mech the rules of the complex board game.

"We'll finish our game later, Red Alert. Okay?" Perceptor assures the timid mech, trying but failing coaxing the trembling red and white mech to relax.

Red Alert bobs his head in agreement, quickly jumping to his pedes. "'K-kay." He stutters.

Perceptor sighs, frustrated and disappointed, the snail-pace progress that he has made with the mech quickly shattered by the Seeker's furious entry.

Starscream is not content to focus on Perceptor's frustration, but realizes the effect he has had on the red and white mech. When Red Alert tries to brush past the larger mech, Starscream captures him by the shoulder before he can escape.

"Calm down." The Seeker soothes, fingers cupping the side of Red Alert's helm. Sensing the fine tremble in the shorter frame, his hand brushing and capturing the slight waves of heat radiating from the short red horns.

If he is unable to calm the mech down, it won't be long before flashes of electricity will spark, indicating a nervous breakdown.

Red Alert bites his bottom lip, tilting his helm away from the soothing touch. "Please-" He whimpers plaintively.

Starscream releases a gust of air through his vents, realizing too late that he is merely causing the mech further distress. "Blitzwing and Astrotrain have returned from patrol." He advises the mech. "They'll more than likely meet you in their quarters."

Red Alert nearly breaks his neck nodding vigorously in assent. All but running into the door before it slide can open far enough for him to slip through and flee from the main chamber.

"Primus." Starscream laments in exasperation. "Blitzwing and Astrotrain's pet is a fractured one. How on Cybertron they manage to keep him in check is beyond my faculties."

"You certainly have not helped." Perceptor tries to pull tight upon the reins of his temper, focusing the frustration by hastily and with messy finesse shoving the board chips into their container. "You and I are both aware of his history; how he received a near-fatal blow to his helm during a Decepticon raid during the heat of the War, soon after losing close friends and allies during the siege. It's fortunate that the triple-changers stumbled across him in that alley in Kaon before he was sold for scrap metal! And all the progress we have made, and you have to go and burst your way into the room like some degenerate, raging...N-Neanderthal!...when you know how he reacts to raised voices!" He slams the container hard upon the table, chips bouncing inside the wide box.

"Yes, I know!" Starscream snaps. "I'm obnoxious. I'm an insensitive glitch. I received that message quite clear!"

Perceptor glares sullenly at the Seeker. "Well, I'm glad that we can agree."

"Don't try to distract me, Perceptor." Starscream warns. "I demand to know why you never deigned to inform me about the reproduction chamber you so inadvertently forgot to mention!"

"That...is not your concern."

"I am your lord and master!" The Seeker lives up to his name, the infuriated shriek causing the microscope to cringe back. "And as such, I should not be forced to chase after you in order to find answers for things that should not come as a surprise!"

Perceptor shakes his helm in stubborn refusal. "It's from a long time ago. It...doesn't matter."

The microscope gasps from the bite of cobalt fingers grasping his chin, forcefully turning his face up towards his master.

"That is not a sufficient answer." Starscream warns. "I am not in the mood to have my patience tested any further."

"And I am not inclined to dutifully spread my legs for you, or any other mech, simply to satisfy the edict to bear a sparkling!!"

"Are you repulsed by me?" Starscream demands. "Is that it? Does the idea of bearing my sparkling disgust you?"

"No!"

"Then why not!"

"Because I want this to be a gift of shared passion!" The microscope snaps. "Not a burden of duty!" Perceptor breaks, optics shuttered from the agony of admitting his fears.

Using the opportunity of surprise, his outburst startling the Seeker, Perceptor lays both hands against the mech's chest, pushing away. Turning until his back is facing, arms wrapping around his waist in a solitary, comforting embrace.

The silence is agonizing. After a long, pregnant pause, the microscope speaks.

"It was a long time ago. B-Before the War." Perceptor's voice is hushed. "I was fitted with the chamber in commemoration of the Unity ceremony that was registered to take place by the end of the meta-cycle. It was commanded by my superiors that I be United with Senator Decimus." *

Starscream jolts, remembering the Senator and his fellow dogmatic mechs, one of the most notorious responsible for the oppression of the lower caste and workers. One of the first mechs to be deactivated when Megatron's army seized Kaon, and thus decimating the ranks of the Senate nobility during the initial wave. "That overbearing, autocratic windbag?" He demands, unbelieving.

Perceptor barked sharply with dark humor. "You've met." It wasn't a question.

"You could say that." Starscream did not feel the need to clarify. Let the microscope makes his own conclusions. The Seeker wouldn't go into the gritty details of his and Soundwave's role in assassinating the entire Senate on the eve of Megatron's rise to power.

"The nobles said it was a great honor. A privilege." Perceptor shook his helm, disgusted by the recalling of memory. "What a stupid, senseless tradition. Enforcing one to bond with a mech whom they have never met while in person or in a distant relationship."

"If you were so opposed, then why did you not refuse?"

Perceptor looked over his shoulder, face revealing the agony of the retrospection.

"What other choice was I given?"

'Indeed.' The Seeker wonders in idle disapproval of his dull comprehension. 'You are not, and were not, dumb or blind, Starscream. You remember Cyberton and its 'Golden' Age. What else was there for this mech to do?' His CPU cuts down to the alloyed marrow.

"There were _no_ options, Starscream." Perceptor strides a short distance away from the Seeker, idly stepping in front of the massive wall of windows, currently sealed tightly shut and denying access to the impressive balcony and landing pad. From his standpoint, the microscope can watch as the Seekers who share residence upon the expansive estate taking to the air. He recognizes the familiar forms of Thundercracker and Skywarp performing acrobatic loops and barrel rolls, soaring towards the stars with the bellies of their cockpits tapping together, no doubt teasing the other to keep up.

Further in the distance, Ramjet is leading the Coneheads in a practice formation, transforming seamlessly into his bipedal form while in midair. Falling gracefully to the estate grounds, the landing barely rustles the tall towers of crystalline fountains and gardens, Dirge and Thrust landing alongside their crouched leader after executing their own transformation sequences.

Using the luxury of the lens scope mounted upon his shoulder, Perceptor scans forward for miles and miles beyond the immediate grounds, directing his attention towards a stretch of land of interest. Focusing on that particular farthest stretch of tarmac, the expansive runway for incoming Seekers, sitting alongside the estate grounds, specifically situated adjacent with the jagged fissure that encompasses the fringes of the estate grounds, the obtrusive ravine providing minimal to zero access for standard or uninvited Cybertronians.

He can not decipher the words that are exchanged, watching while Blitzwing and Astrotrain are stepping off the tarmac's border, striding confidently away towards the stronghold after finishing relaying their report to a large security drone. More than likely sent from Lord Megatron, requiring a recent update on a small rebellion currently taking place on Charr.

'It all seems so simple now.' Perceptor wonders. 'What I would have given for a home and family such as this.' He can't help but to hate the depressing quiver of the thought, secretly despising the weakness and the Spark rending ache that the memories draw out.

"My family unit was a mere astro-inches above the middle caste." Perceptor continues his narration, staring into the reflection of his azure optics that coolly gazes back. "The only reason that I came into the Senate's attention was that my Sire was one of the founders of a prestigious laboratory and research facility that interconnected with the Academy."

"The Advanced Research, Engineering Technology and Medical Development Center." Starscream quotes from his CPU's memory banks. Recalling the infamous facility that was tragically destroyed during the war. So much technology and potential gone to waste, only to be burned to the ground because of a few stupid mechs who didn't know where to direct their cannon fire.

"Hmm." Perceptor hums in agreement. "The Senator hoped to ensure the future success and expansion of the facilities by arranging a Union between a popular State Senator and a honorably-mentioned technician currently employed within the facilities. To symbolize the union and trust between the Senate Council and the Scientific community. It just so happened that that technician was the only offspring of the facilities' cofounders."

"When were you informed of this Union?" Starscream dares to ask.

One of Perceptor's hands slides free from the loose embrace of his arms encircling his waist, hand resting upon the plating safely housing the reproduction chamber deep within and beneath the red chest.

"A joor before I went into surgery to have the reproductive chamber integrated into my systems."

A sharp hiss of surprise erupts through grit teeth, the Seeker snarling in rage. "You were forced to carry a chamber you never wanted in the first place? That is no different than rape!"

"It is...a bit different."

"How is that, my pet?"

The caress of that familiar appeal draws an inadvertent smile to the microscope's lips. His optics flicker up to meet the pair of crimson optics reflecting in the glass, catching the Seeker's gaze, the tall mech having drawn steadily closer during their conversation.

"I can not blame a sparkling that has yet to be created for the selfish actions of autocratic mechs who are more concerned with finances and reputation than they are concerned with the happiness and joy of a family unit and bondmate. To lay the blame on my offspring...I would be no more selfish than the mechs who decided my fate for me."

"Even while knowing that you would have to endure that Senator's touch?" Arms wind around the slimmer red waist from behind, cobalt hands overlaying his own black ones. "When you knew that you would have to feel him inside of you?" Starscream whispered in a hush against an audio receptor.

"It was my duty."

"But not your desire?"

"...No. Never my desire." Perceptor answers in affirmative.

"And what of me, then? What of my wants?" Starscream's hand coaxes the microscope to tilt his chin higher, cool lips brushing as the Seeker chases the flavor of the smaller mech's gasp of surprise. "I want this bond, Perceptor. A sparkling would be a desirable consequence of our union, but I will not force it. No matter how many others may wish for a sparkling to be summoned forth from this combination."

Perceptor's lips quiver, searching the Seeker's optics for any hidden agenda or confessions. "You would give me a choice?" He tremors.

"Always in this." Starscream agrees. Grinning devilishly. "I'm a rogue and a sneaky glitch, and I'm not afraid to stoop below many things to have my way - With you or any other mech - but with this I will not force you into making a decision."

He allows Perceptor to turn within his embrace, hands settling snuggly within the crook of the microscope's lower back.

Perceptor settles his hands against the warm thrum of the Seeker's chest, fingers splaying, absorbing the heat of the sturdy frame.

"A choice." He whispers the words, as if it were a prayer. "That. That's all I have ever wanted." The microscope swallows past the ball of lead that has settled inside his throat.

Starscream's cockpit hums at the warm presence of the mech pressed so deliciously close, fingertips idly rubbing up and down the smooth lines of red paint, deceptively short but deadly claws delicately scratching the sensitive plating.

Perceptor rises up on the tip of his pedes, arms slipping over the Seeker's shoulders and thrusters, fingers curling behind that dark helm. "Combine with me." The microscope whispers with unconscious seductiveness, words peppering Starscream's cheeks like miniature kisses.

He cries out in surprise as he is lifted completely off his pedes, spun away from the wall of windows, around and around until his back is pressed against a perpendicular wall. Belatedly he makes out the sound of an expensive piece of artwork knocked off a pedestal, crashing onto the floor and shattering into an irreparable mess.

His hands bind onto the smooth arch of the Seeker's shoulders, spread hip and thighs wrapped around the Seeker's waist, nestling his mate close. He arches into the sensual embrace with a low hiss of pleasure, sparks dancing along their plating as warming wires and flexible dermal plating meet.

"Is this okay?" Starscream insists on asking, one arm supporting the microscope's lower back, the other securing him around the shoulders.

Perceptor chuckles. Now who was having second thoughts? "I'm not stainless, Starscream." He whispers into the Seeker's audios. "I won't break." He promises.

Starscream quickly concedes to Perceptor's assurance.

The microscope's interface port snaps open not a moment too soon. The Seeker's spike delves home, both mechs sharing an open kiss and a sharp cry of surprise and pleasure as their bodies and energy fields intertwine.

Starscream's frame jolts, driving deeper, drawing a shivering cry. The microscope clings tighter, burying his face against the Seeker's neck.

"Are you sure?" Starscream growls.

"Y-Yes." Perceptor pants, his breath misting the plating of the mech's neck. "It's...just been a long time."

"And not the last." The Seeker swears in promise.

The microscope can't help but chuckle at the Seeker's unconcealed possessive tone. "No. Never."

Their synchronizing energy fields are beginning to meld, and the mechs find their bodies instinctively moving together, savoring the burn and charge of two forms dancing as one.

"Say you're mine." Starscream commands, never ceasing to move against and within his mate.

Perceptor bites his lip, broad-sided by both the dictation and a particularly forceful thrust. "A-Ah!"

"Say it!"

The microscope hangs on tight, shivering as sharp denta rake across the sensitive metal of his neck and collar. "A...ah!...A final s-submission, is it?" He whimpers, optics a cauldron of churning black and edging blue flames, the pulsing merged energy fields symbolized within the glass of his optics.

"Perceptor..." The Seeker snarls.

"Hush." The microscope dares to interrupt, soothing his partner with a hard kiss, entwining glossa together. Savoring the contact, Starscream pushes deeper, as if seeking to combine their bodies until not an inch is left untouched.

Lips separate with an audible 'pop', energon beading on their lips where the Seeker's sharper denta have bruised and pierced.

The image that Perceptor paints - Optics burning, glossa flicking out and lapping up the energon dotting his streaked lips, chasing the flavor - is enough to make Starscream dive in once again.

"S-Starscream!" Perceptor stutters once the Seeker finally allows him to arch back, vents seizing the chance to cycle fresh draughts of atmosphere.

Starscream purrs, turbines roaring, frame shaking, as they are both continuously assaulted by long drawn-out waves of gratification.

Perceptor cups the sleek lines of the Seeker's face with one hand, whispering against dark lips. "You don't need words to say it." He confesses.

Starscream is not allowed a chance to demand a clarification.

Perceptor's optics pulse once, then twice.

Between the scant space separating their chests, Starscream catches the sharp click of a release sequence.

With slow, climatic advancement, the microscope's chest plates begin to separate. From within the cradle of wires, the pulsing star of the mech's Spark burns nova-bright, alighting their combined forms captured within a rotation around a miniature sun.

In response to the microscope's release sequence, Starscream's lips pull back in a gratifying snarl, internal latches snapping open, chest plates separating and bearing his own Spark. The darker, rich wine-colored Spark pulses in compliment with its partner, two burning suns meeting and suddenly ablaze as one. _"Yessss."_ The Seeker sighs in bliss, helm falling back in rapture.

Perceptor arcs back, vents dangerously close to overheating. The combined heat and electricity that showers in waves between them slips like rivulets of water across the core securing their Sparks, the microscope panting. He's never shared this sort of combination with any other mech or femme. Systems assaulted by a fresh stream of data, and he whimpers as the pulse of heat - The sheer essence and overwhelming presence of the Seeker - slowly floods his systems, curling into a churning ball inside the depths of the chamber. "S-Starscream-"

"Wait for me." The Seeker commands, feeling his own form beginning to respond in kind. The combination of body and Spark is quickly approaching its climax, system warning icons flashing in the corner of his optical screens. "Together. As one." He pants, fingers digging into the microscope's plating, and metal bends, leaving the faintest of imprints within the mech's flesh.

"Yes." Perceptor agrees, forced to turn his optics away from the union of their Sparks, the fierce light burning hot enough to temporarily blind his optical receptors. "Together." He breathes.

It is not a klik or two later that Starscream senses that the moment is ripe. Practically welding their lips together, he swallows the sharp scream that summons forth from the microscope, drinking the echoing cries, resonating his mate's shout as the connection between their Sparks emits a violent implosion of light and energy. The mechs' system energy fields shoot upward into critical levels, metal and wire jump-starting under the assaulting waves of fire and lightning.

Starscream catches the microscope's dead weight, reluctantly commanding their bodies to separate, spike returning into its chamber. He delves into the tangle of wires inside the depths of the inner seam of Perceptor's thigh, keying the hidden switch to seal the mech's port.

Their chests slowly seal shut, with almost reluctant endeavor, severing the connection of their Sparks.

Starscream chuckles at the dopey look on Perceptor's face, the poor microscope physically and mentally exhausted. Utterly drained, nearly drowsing like a sated feline within his arms.

He pats the drowsy mech's face, cupping the dark cheek. "MMmmm." Perceptor whines in exhaustion. "Starscream..."

"Shhh." The Seeker hushes, silencing Perceptor's desire to speak. "Rest." He instructs. He is quite capable and not opposed to hugging the mech close while the microscope regains his strength and wits.

_:It's warm.:_ Perceptor whispers through a private comm link.

_:Hmm?:_ Starscream inquires tiredly.

One arm, the other remaining slung weakly around the Seeker's shoulders, dropping down to rest over his chest.

_:Right here.:_ Perceptor's message in brimming with awe. Excitement. Fear. Doubt. Resolve. Peace. _:Its never felt this way before...:_

Starscream does not need to inquire his mate about the meaning behind his message.

Instead he drops another, surprisingly chaste kiss for the usually brash and churlish Seeker. Their foreheads touch, sharing the moment in silence.

'It starts, then.' Starscream ponders in private. 'I have my mate. And soon...'

Soon...

That is all that needs to be said.

They both will wait.

Until the next appointment with Shockwave.

Let the meddlesome mech share the findings after he has run a fresh battery of tests.

It would almost be worth the mech having a standard facial schematic in order to memorize his expression.

TBC

* Note: Senator Decimus appears as the State Senator in IDW's Megatron: Origins. Go read. It's really enjoyable. And very enlightening about how and why Megatron came to be as the mech he is.

Author's note: Fwaaaaa...Smex of any kind, mech or otherwise, makes me flush red as a tomato. And here I'm writing it! XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic: Future (3/3)**_  
Title: The Future...(3/3)  
Author: dreamerchaos

Rating: Mature. NC-17.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.  
Summary: Sequel to my StarscreamxPerceptor drabble 'Home'.  
My thanks go out to nova_myth, for our wonderful conversations about this drabble, and for inspiring me to continue. My thanks to kirin_saga, for being the first to point out that a continuation would not only be desired, but greatly anticipated. X3  
Any and all mistakes are mine.

Author's note: It LIVES! Finally finished, after so many patient and supportive readers inquiring about its status. Sorry to keep those waiting.

* * *

Perceptor groaned, carefully resting back into the tall seat. Hands settling over the reproduction chamber that thrummed with the small, flashing Spark of the tiny slumbering being curled up tight safely within his chassis. "I feel as if I am carrying around a wrecking ball." The microscope sighs.

Ratchet smirks at the mech's sighs and gestures, "I think every mech or femme who has carried a sparkling would agree with your assessment." The medic chuckles, while carefully running a hand-held scanner over Perceptor's torso, readings flashing and swiftly recorded into his pocket-sized data pad that he planned to deliver to Shockwave for further study.

"Is it normal for one to feel so lethargic?" Perceptor asks, head tilted tiredly.

"It's not too uncommon." Ratchet admits, "More so in the later stages of carrying. It probably means that your sparkling is nearly ready to greet his father and sire."

"Suggestion: Consume Specialized Energon Supplement More Frequently." Soundwave added from his set of machines, fingers dancing across the keypads, downloading the specs and readouts on the immature sparkling. "Lethargy: Possibly Resulting From Sparkling Consuming Resources From Perceptor's Body."

Perceptor's enthusiasm in underwhelming. "Fantastic." The scientist not eager to come within arm's length of the special fuel he consumed twice an orn to ensure the development of his sparkling.

He was not adverse to the care of his sparkling. Rather, he wished that the energon did not tempt him into retching, the taste and slick slide of the noxious fluid making the mech nauseous with each intake.

His discomfort noted, but Shockwave insisted that the microscope continue the treatment. For the greater benefit of his offspring.

While Perceptor still argued that his chamber produced a naturally high degree of nutrition for his sparkling, Shockwave still firmly countered that any additional supplements would not harm the sparkling, either.

Recently, and a bit more unsettling, Lord Megatron had made a couple of appearances to personally oversee the status of Starscream's pet and his unborn sparkling. While Perceptor was eager and excited to share time with Optronix and Megatron's other pets, the Lord made Perceptor nervous. The microscope anxious over the scrutiny that the large silver mech focused upon him and his offspring.

Starscream, like the proud sire that he was, had snarled once at the Lord, but otherwise held his glossa. Hovering around Perceptor whenever Lord Megatron was in audience upon the estate.

Once, to both the Seeker's and the microscope's shock, the Lord laid a hand upon Perceptor's chassis, black hand spread wide, listening quietly to the young being curled beneath the plating. A pale flash of a grin gracing the Lord's lips.

"_This one will be a fine, strong mech." The Lord deigned, removing his hand finally. Perceptor literally collapsing back into Starscream's arms in relief and an gust of released tension. Megatron's optics bore into the red and cobalt mech's azure gaze, "Give him a proper designation once he is born. A strong name that is suited for one with a promising future."_

"_Y-Yes, my Lord," Perceptor bowed his head in service._

Ratchet leveled a sharp scowl at Perceptor's mate. Daring the Seeker to entrench deeper within the medic's domain ― even while Ratchet and Soundwave were guests upon Starscream's estates ― the red and white medic showing no tolerance for interruption when with a patient, "I trust that you have kept your hands to yourself during this later stage, Starscream?"

Starscream growled at the medic, "I know how to take care of him! And my sparkling!" The Seeker sneered.

Ratchet's lips twist in mirth. "Just as long as you let Perceptor have proper recharge during the night cycle, and keep your amorous advances to yourself."

From the other side of the room, Thundercracker hides a smirk behind his hand. Skywarp is far less eloquent, heaving a guffaw of laughter at Starscream's expense.

"Mute it." Starscream snarls at the black and purple jokester. Turning again to face his previous opponent, determined to match the medic in wit and perseverance. Not even deigning to compliment the idea of being sent scurrying from the room because of the medic's stern glare.

This was **his** estate, fraggit! Ratchet should feel honored that the Seeker has not tossed him out the door and on his aft.

"How long until Shockwave pulls up the results from all of these tests?" Starscream crosses his arms across his cockpit, matching Ratchet's glare.

Soundwave verbally steps in before the medic releases a tongue-lashing. "Estimated Time: One Orn. Shockwave Requests Starscream's Presence During The Morning Cycle."

"While **you**," Ratchet points a finger at Perceptor's chest, interceding the microscope's obvious question, "will remain on the estate. It is too late in the sparkling's development for you to be traipsing across Cybertron."

"You and Prowl maintained your duties while you were carrying!" Perceptor hated the whine evident in his voice.

Ratchet scowled, looming over the mech, "Both myself and Prowl possess frames providing more room and convenience to naturally carry a sparkling. You are slighter in mass, not by much, but enough to cause concern. And the sparkling―"

Soundwave abruptly cuts in, silencing the medic with a pointed look. "Perceptor: Remain On Estate. Decision Has Been Made."

The microscope scowls, crossing his arms sullenly across his chest. Pointedly jerking his chin away from both the medic and the telepath.

Starscream's ruby optics narrow.

Interesting. He would be quite curious to find out tomorrow during the morning joor in his meeting with Shockwave, the reason **why **they were not willing to openly discuss his sparkling in front of Perceptor.

* * *

Starscream's optics swiftly read the lines of data and charts laid out across the surface of the work table. On the opposite side, Shockwave stands tall and straight, yellow optic narrowed, watching the Seeker for his reaction.

It is disappointing. "What is the problem, then?" Starscream demands, flicking his hand at the printed read-outs, finding nothing to overly impress or concern him.

"Here," Shockwave indicates one particular sheet, sliding it into the middle of the table.

Starscream looks at the read-out once again. "I know what it is, Shockwave." Starscream scans over the vibrant black and white image of the sparkling, curled into a tight fetal position, within the cocoon of heat and nutrient-rich energon tubes connecting to the reproduction chamber. The tips of his blue fingers carefully traced the small image of his sparkling.

"Look At The Dimensions and Size Measurements Of The Sparkling."

"What? Here?" Starscream reads the small legend at the corner of the data sheet, "Where is the prob―" His voice halts, shoulders hitching as the data finally computes, "…oh."

"Correct." Shockwave slips the data sheet from underneath the Seeker's hand, pulling it to optic level, yellow gaze re-reading the data he has immersed his CPU in for the last few joors. "Sparkling: Unusually Large For His Development Age. Size Could Incur…" Here Shockwave pauses to find the correct choice of words, "…Complications."

"Such as **what**, exactly?" Starscream's head is spinning at the implications. Primus, no wonder Perceptor felt lethargic. The size and weight of the sparkling he was carrying, and the amount of nutritional fuel needed to support his unborn creation…

"I…" Shockwave pauses yet again. Starscream can count with one hand the number of times he has ever seen the mech appear so uncertain. "I…Do Not Know."

* * *

"You're hovering."

"I am not."

Perceptor's lips smile. "Yes, you are. And doing a poor job of hiding it."

"Such cheek." Starscream nuzzles into his smaller mate, arms encircling the mech from behind. Pulling the unresisting mech into his arms, Perceptor curling against the Seeker's fuselage.

"What troubles you?" Perceptor asks after a moment or two in silence, curled with his lover upon the large berth in their private rooms. Beside Starscream's knee, two cups of energon remain untouched, while another flask that contained the special energon supplement for the microscope and his unborn sparkling remaining pointedly untouched.

"…it's nothing." Starscream stutters in the middle of his lie.

"Starscream…"

"_Hush." _The Seeker commands, arms squeezing tighter. Reaching for the special flask, he teases the wafting mixture in front of the microscope's nose. "You need to _drink_."

Perceptor expresses his disgust in a moue of complete displeasure. "What a revolting concoction." He bemoans, but finally takes the flask from his mate. "I am of the opinion that Shockwave despises me and is forcing me to consume this noxious waste as a form of petty vengeance."

"I'll be sure to share that assessment with him." Starscream snarks.

"You do that." Perceptor reaches up, delicately pinching his nares between thumb and forefinger, taking a deep breath before tossing the flash back, quickly swallowing the terrible drink. After five deep swallows, Starscream takes the empty container before Perceptor drops it, the microscope gagging. "It's horrible!" Perceptor retches, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Starscream is not about to contest the microscope's assessment. The smell alone from the few drops of liquid remaining in the flask made his olfactory sensors curl in dread.

Putting the flask aside onto a nearby shelf, Starscream coaxes the regular cup of energon into Perceptor's shaky hands. Picking up his container and clinking the edges of the cups together in silent salute.

The energon manages to wash away the last dregs of the terrible concoction from his glossa and mouth, Perceptor gusting out a sigh of relief when he is able to swallow without tasting the disgusting flavor.

Starscream removes the containers, placing them beside the first flask. Immediately afterwards he begins dropping a trail of short, nipping kisses along the microscope's shoulder, collar, and neck. Perceptor twisting the sensitive plating away from the teasing mouth.

"Star-Starscream!" Perceptor whines. Wrists seized by one of the Seeker's hands, pressed into the lower plating of his lap. He squirms, while Starscream's outstretched legs holding him captive, pushing against his legs and sides. "Ratchet said―"

"**Ratchet** is not here." Starscream rasps. Fingers dipping down to tease the seam of the microscope's interface port cover-plate. Drawing a wracking shudder from his bound mate, wrists twisting within his grasp, "If Ratchet were here, he'd be in for quite a show." The Seeker chuckles, unabashed.

"St.._Starscream_!" Perceptor gasps, chagrined by the Seeker's audacity.

The Seeker purrs, flicking his glossa along the smooth arch of his pet's audio. "I love the way you say my name." He teases the seam between Perceptor's thighs, the slimmer mech's lower limbs quaking, unconsciously spreading open wide in answer to the caress.

A few more swift caresses and the interface cover snaps open. Slowly, drawing out another quiver from his mate, Starscream dips the tip of two fingers into the mech's port.

Perceptor whines again, helm bumping the tall fuselage at his back. He shudders, lips splitting open in a soft cry when the fingers begin a slow pump back and forth until the appendages remain buried up to the first knuckle. "Mmmnn-" His vents churn to life, activated by the outpouring of heat flushing his dermal plating.

"Please!" Perceptor's wrists struggle to break free. Whining and quaking under the slow, torturing pace, "Please move!"

"Slower, then?" Starscream purposely misinterprets the microscope's plea, "All right, if you insist."

Starscream's grin nips at the back of Perceptor's neck as the mech releases a mournful, _"Noooo…" _

Enjoying himself at his own leisure, Starscream slows the pumping action, brushing damp fingertips along the mouth of the port; spreading the wax of pale lilac fluid into an abstract canvas along the inner plating of his thighs.

Perceptor meets the kiss halfway when Starscream nudges their cheeks together. He swoons under the bite of denta and the twirl of glossa, answering the nipping kiss with a smooth slide of glossa flicking along the sharp canines.

Vents beginning to heat as well, Starscream thrusts in answer against his pet, grinding his cockpit against the mech's posterior, rubbing against Perceptor, drawing a sharp screech of metal and a echoing shriek from his mate into the cavern of the Seeker's mouth when his fingers drive deep, pushed inward by the thrust of the microscope's hips against his.

Their lips split apart with a wet pop, Perceptor gasping, arching against the cradle of the hand nestled between his thighs. "Y-You're trying to…_Nnnn-…_d-distract me…"

"Am I succeeding?"

Perceptor's dentas chatter, but he is insistent, shaking his helm fiercely.

"Then I'll just have to try **harder**." Echoing his challenge by plunging the fingers much deeper, instilling a more violent reaction, Perceptor nearly falling out of his lap and from the berth, jolted so sharply by the deep plunge.

"**Starscream!" **

Relentless, he probes and flicks the mouth and cavern of the mech's port, rolling and thrusting cockpit and hips in accord with his mate. Establishing the ancient dance of union and desire, sharing one's body with another, sending them spiraling faster and harder and higher together.

It does not take long before Perceptor tumbles over the precipice. Arching and shuddering, limbs locked, mouth bumping Starscream's, the Seeker drowning the microscope's rushing cries with eager lips destined to respond to its mate.

Slumping against Starscream's front, as if the struts were forcefully, in one swift pull removed from throughout his frame. Panting erratically, flushing his body with cooler air, Perceptor lolls within Starscream's embrace, whimpering when the Seeker finally slips his fingers free from his port.

Extremely pleased with himself and not caring that his frame burned hot for the other mech, Starscream allowed his long body to recline on his side, pulling the microscope in tightly. Rubbing a soothing hand up and down the mech's back.

Pleasant disposition swiftly slipping away when Perceptor slowly turns around, nuzzling against his chest, "What troubles you so much, Starscream?" The mech is persistent. Annoyingly so.

"Nothing." The Seeker's voice coldly insistent.

Perceptor traced his palm up and down the gold glass of his cockpit. Stirring a shiver of pleasure from his mate, "Is it about the sparkling?"

The sudden rigidness of Starscream's frame damns him, revealing the source of his agitation.

Perceptor slowly continues, "…Because the sparkling is possibly capable of optimization into a Prime?"

"Who told you _that_?" Starscream's snapped, privately relieved that the discussion has taken a minor turn from what was his greatest concern.

Perceptor shrugged. "Hook mentioned it during the renovation of the solarium."

'_That fragger…' _Starscream growls.

Perceptor cuddles closer, flexing his hands against Starscream's chest. "You shouldn't be so concerned. It is speculation," He soothes, "Shockwave admitted, in agreement with Soundwave and Lord Megatron that while there is _potential _for optimization, it doesn't mean that it will ever take place. There are equally suited younglings who also possess developing traits and schematics for optimization."

"Hhrm." Starscream huffs, "As if **anyone **could hold such promise as **my **offspring."

"**Our** sparkling," Perceptor is quick to remind. Glaring sternly at his mate, "You forget who is carrying our offspring." He pokes a finger into the Seeker's chest in retribution to the proud boasting.

"No, never," The Seeker pacifies, nuzzling the smaller mech. Hand massaging the microscope's chassis, laying the dark dermal plating of his face against the red paint, burrowing into the heat and thrum of Perceptor's chassis, "I wouldn't even dream of such a thing."

Perceptor sighed. Hand cupping the back of Starscream's helm, fingers tracing idle patterns across the larger frame curled against his chassis, "Everything will be all right, Starscream." Perceptor is calm and relaxed. Wishing to pour his level of serenity into his mate, to share and lessen the burden of the Seeker's private dark thoughts.

Starscream is quiet. Pressing his mouth against the warm plating, lips firm with grim concern, _'I hope Primus shares your wisdom.' _The Seeker prays.

* * *

A fortnight passes and the tension among the estate lessen. Security drones and Seekers finally relaxing, venting a sigh of relief that there is no ill talk or trouble astir, confident that the unsettled atmosphere has finally lifted.

Feeling confident in the well-being of his pet and the security of the estate, Starscream decides he is finally willing to venture to a mandatory conference hosted in Iacon, rather than to sit in front of a large video console in order to sit in on the meeting. Assembling with Megatron and his High Commanders during a two-orn conference to discuss the progress of Cybertron and the proposals for exploration and expansion into nearby galaxies.

Eager to enjoy a small reprieve from the pestering and hovering of guards and mate, Perceptor quickly organizes several activities, coaxing Red Alert to join him.

They share small talk while sitting at the ornate table in the solarium, a Cybertronian version of 'chess' set up between them.

Perceptor sips delicately from a wide chalice, hiding a pleasant grin, while Red Alert scowls at the game board. "Your move, Red Alert," The microscope teases his friend.

The red and white mech folds his arms, scowling at the game pieces. With a put-upon sigh, he finally moves a piece, sliding the tall figure of an arched tower diagonally across the board.

Perceptor reaches for his own piece. Freezing when a bead of energon hits the center of one of the white tile squares of the game board.

Lifting his hand to his mouth, Perceptor rubs away the tiny stream of energon trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Oh, forgive me." He apologizes, embarrassed that he has seemingly spilt his drink.

Red Alert shares his frown.

Blue optics meet, then drop to the game board when several more fresh beads of energon dot the game board and pieces.

"…Perceptor?" The whimper lifts the microscope's optics.

Across the table from him, Red Alert lays a trembling hand over his mouth.

Mimicking the gesture, Perceptor jolts when a wet smear of energon streaks the palm of his hand.

A wet rattle shakes his chassis. With a violent cough, energon spatters his lips and chin.

Optics wide in surprise and fright, Perceptor slams a hand into the flat plates of his chest. "o-oh…" He stutters, energon gurgling from his mouth.

A steady, dripping rainfall of energon trickles to the floor beneath his seat and table. Glowing streams and beads of energon slipping from his mouth and in between the plating of his chassis.

"_Perceptor!"_ Red Alert's seat falls backwards onto the floor, the mech jumping to his pedes.

Not as fortunate, Perceptor's own legs cannot hold his weight. He falls to his knees, hanging onto the side of the table. "I…I think I need to get to the Medical Ward." Perceptor wheezes.

Arms catch him as his hands, slick with energon slide with a wet squeak from the rim of the table.

* * *

"Blitzwing!!"

"_What!" _The triple-changer gripes, dipping from formation.

"What?" Astrotrain asks. The shuttle dips and raises a wing in an aerial version of a shrug, pulling parallel with the other flying mech.

"Why did you call out?" Blitzwing demands.

"I **didn't**." Astrotrain calmly fires right back at him.

"_BLITZWING!! ASTROTRAIN!"_

He recognizes the voice now that he knows what to listen for. "It's Red." He takes a wide turn, coming around to draw closer to the Lamborghini.

Before Astrotrain can demand to know what would cause the red and white mech to raise his voice in such a manner, the reason swiftly comes apparent when the triple-changers' scanners find the mech.

Hands held far away from his chest, horns burning hot and setting off white and blue sparks, Red Alert stares at in wide disbelief and horror at his own fresh energon-soaked forearms and hands.

* * *

"What happened?!" First Aid runs to the side of the medical berth just as Thundercracker rushes into Medical, carrying the limp microscope in his arms.

"I don't know!" The blue Seeker, shaken, quickly and carefully lays the offline mech upon the table, "Do something!" He snaps.

First Aid is quick and precise, running diagnostics while connecting intravenous feeds into his patient. Easily discerning that the immediate problem was the fact that the mech was literally bleeding out all over the berth and floor.

"It's the sparkling." First Aid shudders, scanning the readout. On the screen, he watches as the dark image of the sparkling twisting and shifting about, pushing against the walls of the chamber that had nurtured and protected it for so long, "He's yanked the chamber from the walls of Perceptor's chassis. It's causing the chamber and torn lines to bleed out into his internal systems."

"He's―" Thundercracker does not finish. Behind him, the steel-gray door whisks open. Skywarp rushing into Medical.

"Quickly!" Thundercracker intercepts him, "Get Ratchet! Soundwave…Anyone! And locate Starscream and tell him to get his aft back here!! Get going!"

"Gone!" Skywarp teleports without a second thought.

* * *

"Boss, there's a weird bug on the window." Rumble's voice pulls Soundwave from the computer terminal.

"_I'll show you what a bug looks like, you little insect!" _Skywarp curses, practically smeared over the outside surface of the large glass windows looking out onto the Academy grounds.

"Skywarp: Explain Yourself." Soundwave minimizes the window page on the screen, turning to peer at the Seeker hurling barbed threats at one of his Cassettes.

Waving his arms frantically, Skywarp sputters in panic. "Perceptor! Sparkling! He's bleeding out! **Get to the estate!**"

Rumble and Frenzy quickly get out of his way as Soundwave suddenly leaps to his pedes. "Ratchet…Supplies Will Need To Be Gathered…And Arrival Will Take At Least Half A Joor―"

"You worry about getting there!" Skywarp interrupts, "I'll get Starscream!"

He teleports, leaving the telepath to find his own means of transportation to the Seeker estate.

* * *

Starscream is in the middle of speaking, criticizing one of the thesis presented by a sub-commander when Skywarp literally barrels into his back.

"**Skywarp!" **Starscream howls.

The black and purple jet wraps his arms around his Trine leader, babbling, "**now**!"

Megatron, Prowl, and Shockwave are only a few who have suddenly risen in uproar at the interruption and frantic announcement.

Skywarp does not give them the time to demand further answers, immediately pulling Starscream in tight as he warps back to the estate.

"Return to Optronix and Bumblebee," Megatron commands, Prowl bowing to his Lord as the large silver mech ordains him to return to his mate and sparkling, "I believe the rest of us will require one of the faster transport shuttles in hopes of reaching the Seeker estate before that bastard of a security system is switched online."

* * *

The black and purple jet is next to useless when they stumble onto the large landing strip of the estate. Falling to his knees, Skywarp heaves, reserves drained from such long distances covered in such short amount of time.

"Go!" Skywarp barks, on hands and knees, regaining his composure, "I just need a klik to recover!"

Starscream does not question him. He covers the short distance to the residence in Seeker mode, transforming and barreling through the open doorway in bipedal form; nearly beheading two security drones whom bleat in alarm, running in circles as they switch on the security systems to place the state into lockdown.

"What **happened**?" Ramjet and Dirge flank him as he strides swiftly down the halls. Thrust running ahead, leading the way.

"Not sure." Dirge grunts, "Red Alert was suddenly screaming about energon and Perceptor offline…Took both Blitzwing and Astrotrain to restrain him."

"Security's already scanned the energon that they were drinking while in the solarium." Ramjet adds, "No signs of poison or foreign substances. No signs of forced entry or struggle. The chances of this being an act of a terrorist or a personal vendetta―"

"I don't care what conclusions you have made!" Starscream's temper is short. His restraint far shorter still, "Lock the estate down! Only Level One clearance allowed in! Shoot anyone else out of the sky!"

"Already done," Thrust is one-step ahead, "But surely the problem is only the sparkling―"

"I will not take any risk." Starscream snarls, "Especially when we still don't know the entire cause of what led to this. Whatever may or may not be at fault, I will not tolerate further endangerment to my mate, my sparkling, or this entire estate!"

The Coneheads separate at the next intersection, rushing to finalize the containment of the estate.

Starscream breaks into a sprint, the doors to Medical barely having enough time to open before he falls through.

* * *

"And I'm telling you we have clearance, you over-clocked mecha-rat! Now let us land!" Ratchet rattles the video screen, while Blaster and Soundwave try to pull him back.

From the other side of the screen, the security drone beeps and chirrs, spindly arms flapping.

"I am Medical Officer Ratchet! And I am ordering you to allow this vessel to land!"

"Step aside." Megatron pushes Ratchet to the side with a firm hand.

Glaring at the security drone that persisted to obstruct his path, Megatron growls out the entry code yet again, "Lord **Megatron**, gamma four-twenty-two-nine omega delta nine-three-seven. Lower the shield and power down the aerial guns and mortars."

Shockwave steps forward, continuing the dual sequence of code necessary to allow them entry, "Shockwave Elite. Twelve-One-Eight-Eleven-Six Prima Nova Sequence Omega."

The radar continues to shriek a claxon of warnings and screens flash red, marking the locked gun turrets and online security grid surrounding the estate.

To the visible relief of many of the ship's occupants, the battlements suddenly power down, weapons lowering. Shield falling.

"_Took you long enough."_ Dirge greeted across the comm. link.

* * *

First Aid bowed aside when Ratchet stormed into Medical, followed by the rest of the entourage except for Lord Megatron.

"You," Ratchet points at Starscream and the rest of his Trine, **"Out."**

Online finally, Perceptor hangs onto Starscream's hand. Expression frantic, "D-don't…don't _leave_ me." One arm wrapped across his chassis, slipping among the streaks of energon persisting to trickle out from his frame.

Starscream's lips curl back in a snarl, eyes furious.

Blaster and Soundwave seize his arms, jerking him to his pedes.

"Unhand me!" Starscream kicks and spits, heels dragging while pushed roughly towards the door. **"I'll rip your guts out!" **

Shockwave's mere presence sends Thundercracker and Skywarp running. The large mech shoving into Starscream's face, "Clear Your Head. Perceptor: In Critical Condition. Requires Our Focus. **Not **To Be Distracted By Your Temper Tantrum."

Soundwave and Blaster yank Starscream back before his curled hands can reach Shockwave's neck.

"We're here to help!" Blaster wraps both arms around one of the Seeker's, digging his pedes into the ground, "Think about Perceptor! Think about the _sparkling_!"

"I AM!" Starscream roars.

"You have to let us. Do. Our. **Job**!" Ratchet joins the assault, "We want to save both of them! They are both in danger! We may have to terminate the sparkling if the bleed continues for much longer!"

"_**NO!"**_ Perceptor rears up from the table, First Aid frantically pinning him back down.

Together as one, the four mechs are finally able to overpower the Seeker. Sending him crashing through the doorway in an ungraceful heap. The Seeker shrieks in fury, ready to rush the door if it had not slammed shut in his face. The key pad flashing red to indicate that the internal locks had been activated.

_"Save him." _Perceptor moans, helm bashing against the table as another spasm splits his chassis. "Don't let him die!"

Ratchet squeezed the hands scrabbling feebly at his wrists, face bereft, "Perceptor." His voice hitches in an angry sob, "I don't know if I can stop the bleed **and **pull him out of the chamber intact."

"…p-_please_…"

Blaster and First Aid push the wide tables of equipment up to the side of the berth. Soundwave meanwhile heating the edges of the sharp tools with a lit torch, Shockwave carefully scrutinizing the array of equipment.

Ratchet manages to tear his hands free, squeezing them into tight fists. Visibly forcing himself to turn away from the berth, "Get me another bag of analgesics. **Anything** to lessen the pain…"

First Aid scurries to follow the medic's hollowed command. Ratchet staring at the medical table and its occupant like it was the first surgery he had ever performed.

Shockwave stepped forward, looming over the laboring, agonized patient. Pressing Perceptor down with his one hand, "Ratchet: Assist Me."

* * *

Hunched over, Starscream is ready to peel the paint from his cranium. Snarling, twisting left and right, returning to glare at the locked door.

Megatron is far more collected. Face impassive, but betraying his reserve by running a hand up and down the smooth barrel of the mounted fusion cannon upon his right arm. No doubt remembering the frantic period during Optronix's labor.

Well into the night cycle, the key pad beside the locked door flashes green.

Starscream and his Trine are on their pedes, all three sitting at various posts through the hall. The Coneheads and triple-changers making themselves scarce, no doubt laying low while the storm raged.

Ratchet stepped into the hall, face lowered, using a large silvery cloth to finishing prying the energon stains from the tight seams between his fingers.

Megatron raises an optical ridge when his pet medic locks gazes.

Ratchet nods once, and then turns to Starscream. "He's online." He states, face grim.

Starscream shoves past, and Megatron allows the rude broach in protocol as the Seeker rushes ahead of his Lord; Thundercracker and Skywarp nipping at his heels, following the Lord's steps that are more casual.

Shockwave and Soundwave step away from the table, finishing in laying down the last pieces of equipment.

From the table, a shrill, angry chirr greets the Seeker as he steps close.

Perceptor slides a hand up and down the sparkling's broad back, the white, green, and purple sparkling growling up at his Sire. "He takes after you in temperament." The microscope manages a shaky smile, optics a milky-blue, in a daze from the painkillers and the warmth of his creation stretched across his chassis. A long, glaring weld down the length of his chassis is a stark reminder of the surgical procedure that had saved and delivered the sparkling into his arms.

"The bleed was contained." Blaster whispered to the stunned Seeker, leaning close, "They managed to pull the chamber out, and that stopped most of the energon loss. They think the sparkling may have kicked one of the main tubes free when he twisted around. That's what caused the initial bleed."

"Not surprising given the damage that was done, the little terror," Ratchet adds, stepping into the ward. Casting a baleful look at the sparkling, "He's as big as most younglings. He's built of stern stuff, if we have anything to go by when he practically tried to bite my fingers off."

Starscream sneered in pride.

"Sparkling: Functioning In Excellent Condition." Shockwave inputs.

"Design: Never Before Witnessed." Soundwave adds.

"What are you implying?" Megatron intercedes before Starscream can demand further explanation.

Shockwave and Soundwave share a look before turning to their Lord. "Sparkling: Not Groundbound Mech. Not A Seeker. Not A Triple-Changer. Much More."

"Explain." Megatron waves them to continue.

"_What?!" _Skywarp whines, already bemoaning the loss of his bet against Swindle on the sparkling being a Seeker. Thundercracker smacks his palm against the back of the mech's helm.

Shockwave pauses, "…Sparkling: Not Three Modes. Not Four. **Six** Different Modes."

The revelation leaves Starscream visibly reeling.

"Six…" He whispers.

"But one's a Seeker mode, right?" Skywarp hops up and down. "Please tell me one is a flight mode!"

Soundwave humors the mech. "Correct."

Skywarp whoops, cackling and pumping a fist in the air. "_WooooHOO_! Wait until I tell Swindle!"

"Technically he has _six_ modes." Thundercracker reminds him.

"Still a Seeker mode! I win by default!" Skywarp is gone like a shot, "Get ready to hand over those credits, you greedy fragger!" Skywarp cheers, rushing to collect his victory wins.

Starscream kneels by the side of the berth, after pressing a smothering of kisses and caresses upon his mate's face and helm. Level with the sparkling that was carefully scrutinizing him, Starscream answered the challenging chirr with a curl of lips and a growl of denta.

Perceptor wheezed out a breathless chuckle as his mate and sparkling squared off. Already foreseeing many minor battles and staring contests between the two in the coming future.

Megatron steps forward, reminding the Sire and Father of his presence. "Have you given him a designation?" Impressed by the fortitude of Perceptor's endurance and perseverance to deliver his sparkling in one content bundle of snarling joy, the Lord is curious to discover the little one's designation that may in fact decide his future.

Perceptor stared down at the nuzzling sparkling for a long time. Running a finger down the curled spine, stirring a delighted shiver from the little one. The sparkling squeaking, purring as he burrowing against the microscope's warm plating, "…Sixshot." Perceptor whispered. Looking down at his creation with an immeasurable rising sense of pride, "His name is Sixshot."

* * *

_MANY, MANY__ V__ORNS LATER…_

"Father."

Perceptor turned away from the viewing terminal. Smiling up at his creation.

Battle mask concealing his expressions, but never completely succeeding in masking anything from his Father, Sixshot stepped forward, towering over the microscope.

"You're hovering." Perceptor chuckled.

Sixshot ducked his head, embarrassed when caught red-handed, "Are you ready? Starscream is waiting at the shuttle."

Perceptor's laughter bubbles forward, reaching up and stroking that proud face, Sixshot unabashedly rubbing into the gesture, "You know how he hates that you do not call him by Sire."

It is easy to any mech, blind or not, that a smirk teases Sixshot's lips behind the face guard, "I enjoy exploiting him and his temper."

"Clearly not because you surpass him in height and weight and―" Perceptor leaves off with a shrug, _'Well, surpassing him in nearly everything.'_

The height difference in Starscream and his creation drove the Seeker into near fits of distemper, the mech not capable of reasoning **why **his sparkling developed into such a towering monster!

Possessing six different modes, in addition to the results of many vorns of military training and scholastic studies, Sixshot was both revered and viewed as a tyrant in the eyes of those in his age group. No doubt, his training under Megatron did not help to stir jealously among the others, but Sixshot took it in stride, and on occasion handled the altercations with his fists if he deemed the situation worthy.

Sixshot surprised them all by firmly, unmoved by pleas or threats, stating that he would be joining his Father and Sire on the scientific excursion to explore the far reaches of Space. Designating himself as primary security and tactile support for the small party of scientists and students journeying to the stars to explore the possibility of extraterrestrial life forms.

Megatron, while not delighted by the temporary loss of one of his strongest soldiers, allowed the mech to join Starscream and Perceptor. Knowing that all aboard the _Ark_ would return to Cybertron, as commanded, and with the spoils of such a long period in study and observation of solar systems of uncharted territories.

"Are you anxious?" Perceptor strode beside the taller mech, taking two steps for every one of Sixshot's.

"It…will be far different than anything else I have experienced." His creation admits.

Perceptor nods in agreement, letting the hand against his back lead him towards the ship awaiting its final passengers, Sixshot snarling at two dockworkers too slow in getting out of their path.

"I'm nervous and excited as well," Perceptor glanced up at the ruby optics watching his every expression. Smiling and tapping his fist against Sixshot's forearm, "But I have both you and Starscream to accompany me. The two mechs who share my Spark. I could not possibly be any happier."

"I can't wait to see what's in store for us." Sixshot hums, his excitement showing. Optics bright with the possibilities, "We can fly together. Spear the skies, just you, Starscream, and me. No one else to tell us to slow down or watch for other fliers….I could carry both of you at once. We would rule _everything_."

"Dangerous talk," Perceptor teased, "One would think you aspire for things far greater."

"I have my Father and Sire. You make me feel…warm." Sixshot peers back, tilting his helm, "What else is there to desire?"

Soon they reach the ship. Starscream standing at the top of the walkway, tapping his pede in exasperation.

"Finally!" The Seeker gripes, "What were you two doing? Strolling through the entire city?"

Sixshot strides up the metal walkway, smacking his hand into the middle of Starscream's back, hard enough to make the Seeker yelp and wobble, "Don't whine. It's unbecoming." Sixshot reproaches his Sire for his lack of tact.

"You―" Starscream chokes, unable to spit out the right words, "You **brat**!"

Perceptor steps aboard the massive vessel. Turning to watch the the walkway retract and the docking doors begin to slowly seal shut.

'_This is not goodbye, Cybertron.' _Perceptor turns, following his family into the depths of the ship, _'This is the beginning of our future together.'_ Flanked by his creation and his mate, Perceptor knows that he is taking a piece of home with him. Cybertron would be there on their return.

The most valuable pieces were right here within arm's length.

THE END


End file.
